


Flaming cat!!

by Falco123



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco123/pseuds/Falco123
Summary: Kilgharrah is turned into a cat, Merlin's laughing, Arthur's fuming, Kilgharrah is burning things
Kudos: 12





	Flaming cat!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, my first few chapters are normally quite small but get bigger as I go along.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Falco123

"Merlin! Why is there a cat on my bed?" asked Arthur upon entering his bedroom

" I don't know, why is there a cat on your bed? " asked Merlin

At that moment a soldier entered the room, "sire, the dragon has escaped!"

"WHAT!!" Yelled Arthur, "find that dragon! And Merlin, sort out that cat!" Said Arthur as he left the room

A few hours earlier, "now Kilgharrah, please hold still, " said Merlin

"What are you doing?" Asked kilgharrah

"MMM, nothing, " said Merlin quickly

"Meerrlliinn!" Yelled Kilgharrah as he was turned into a cat

A few hours later, "Merlin, turn me back into a dragon right this instant!" Said the cat/dragon

"No thanks, this is to much fun" replied Merlin

"Merlin! Right now!" Yelled Kilgharrah

"Oh fine, you boring old lizard!" Said Merlin, " actually I think Gaius is calling, I'll be back in a moment." Merlin leaves the bedroom laughing his head off.


End file.
